Breaking Down
by BitterSweet49
Summary: She was always the tough one, she was the one that never showed emotion..she was Buttercup Utonium. One day everything changes, can Butch suck up his pride and help her?.
1. Emotion Is For The Weak

**Breaking Down**

**Summary - She was always the tough one, she was the one that never showed emotion..she was Buttercup Utonium. One day everything changes, can Butch suck up his pride and help her?.**

**- Hi guys!. Here I am with a new story! I got this idea when listening to my faveourite song 'Jar of hearts' by Christina Perri!. I hope you like it, please review.**

**Chapter One - Emotion Is For The Weak**

**Normal POV**

Buttercup Utonium strolled down the hall of her high school, Townsville High. The hall was empty, as was she. Her short raven hair was covering one of her bright green eyes, sheilding the light from taunting her. Buttercup sighed and stopped in her tracks as she stared at her locker, last time she was at this very spot she whitnessed something horrifying..

Something happened to her on week earlier, something that made her weak minded. It was all thanks to her former bestfriend Mitch Mitchelson...

_Flashback:_

_Buttercup had just finsihed soccer practice, most people had already left the school as it ended an hour ago. Buttercup had stayed to get some extra practice in, and because she had nothing else to do._

_She was walking to her locker to grab her bag when she saw something sickening. Mitch, her boyfriend of 3 months, was kissing some cheerleader. Buttercup gasped aloud and took a step back. Her gym bag that was on her arm slid to the ground, causing Mitch and the girl to pull away and stare at her._

_''Buttercup..'' started Mitch in shock. Buttercup shook her head slowly and stepped back. She began running away until she got outside the school. She stopped running and stood still, letting her tears fall slowly down her cheeks.._

_End Flashback._

That was one week ago. Buttercup dumped him of course, and then beat up the girl. Until that moment Buttercup had never let herself cry..nor let herself be so devistated over a boy..

She was a Powerpuff girl, she was thee Powerpuff girl. Buttercup Utonium. She was tough, rude, fierce and most of all..un-breakable. Thats what she was, until Mitch broke her..and no one even noticed.

**Buttercup POV**

Once the school got let out I rushed home, hoping not to bump into Mitch. I should have seen it coming, Mitch was always a player. He would use girls, break their hearts and be on to the next one. I dont know what I ever saw in him, its probibly just the fact that he wanted me. Boys never wanted me, I was too much of a tom-boy, I was one of the guys.

Its not like I havent tried, I even let Bubbles put make-up on me every morning, black eye liner, mascara and lip-gloss. It made me look like an actual girl, its wierd. Im not your avrage teenage girl, im a 16 year old super hero who loves fighting.

I take alot of after school classes, soccer and boxing are my faveorites. I like to practice fighting, im the world champ boxer at my school..well female world champ..the male is my retarded counterpart Butch Jojo. Butch hasent changed one bit, hes still an alright fighter, he twitches alot and is a compleat dick. That would never change.

''Yo, Buttercup'' called out a voice just as I was about to enter my house. I turned around fully to see my bestfriend Robin. I smiled and ran over to her, locking her in a hug. ''Hey girl'' I said happily as I pulled away. Robin smiled politley and tilted her head sympatheticly. ''How ya feeling hunny?'' she asked. I put on a fake smile.

''Me? Im great Robin. You realy think im gonna let Mitchelson get to me, nah im over it'' I lied. Robin smiled at me. ''Okay, im glad. I guess i'll be seeing you around then'' she said. I nodded smiling as I returned to my front door and opened it. Once I got inside I found my sisters. They must have flew home.

''Hey guys'' I said as I clonked onto the coutch. ''Hey Buttercup'' said Bubbles cheerfuly. Bubbles hadnt changed either, she was still the bubbly, possitive, caring girl she always was, except she dosent cry at everything anymore and shes quite a good fighter. As for booksmart Blossom, shes still as smart as a dictionary.

I stood up from the coutch and walked up the stairs, up to my bed room. Thankfuly, we all have our own bedrooms now. I opened my closet and pulled out some clothes, I needed to get out of my school clothes. I put on a black tanktop, green shorts, black combat boots and a green hoodie.

I stared at myself in my full length mirror. Bubbles always tried to make me dress girlier, but that wasent possible for me. Like I would dress girlier, I mean its me, I wouldnt be caught dead in a skirt.

''Buttercup!'' yelled Blossom from downstairs. I quickly ran out the door and downstairs to find Blossom. ''Yeah?'' I asked as I got to the bottom of the staircase. ''The Mayor just called, we got trouble'' said Blossom. I sighed and gave her a blank stare. ''Let me guess..Rowdyruff boys'' I said with venom in my voice.

Bubbles nodded in responce. _Great..just great_. We all ran to the door and took flight. After a few seconds we were at the Peir, were the Rowdyruff boys were standing with their arms crossed.

The boys hadnt changed, they were all still evil, crewl, pathetic bitches. Brick was still Mr cocky leader boy, but now he was even more ego-tistic. As for Boomer, hes not an idiot anymore but hes still as dumb as a box of doorknobs. Finaly Butch, like I said hes still a twitchy, annoying, vain person. All together they were still the boys that tried to kill us countless times..they still do.

We landed infront of the boys, they were all smirking with their arms crossed. ''What do you want?'' asked Bubbles. ''Well blondie, I wanna do this'' said Brick before tackling Blossom. Then the fight begun, Bubbles punched Boomer and tried to get him on the ground and me? well I kicked Butch in the face..sending him to the ground.

Butch stood up and walked over to me, he didnt look like he was damadged one bit. ''That was mean'' he said playfuly. I crossed my arms and glared at him. ''Thats me..mean'' I said with venom dripping from every word. Butch smirked and walked closer to me, I could almost feel his breath against mine.

''We both know that theres no point in even trying. Your to weak minded to fight me'' he said. I stared into his eyes with a confused expresion on my face. ''What do you mean?'' I asked curiously. Butch smirked and moved in closer to me, if it was even possible. ''You and Mitchelson, your over. Dosent that just kill you?'' he asked with sick pleasure.

I took a step away from him and shook my head slowly. ''I dont give two fucks about what he did to me! I know what your trying to do and it wont work!'' I yelled. I looked away, I could see my sisters fighting, Bubbles was in the air trying to avoid Boomers punches and Blossom was in a head lock.

''You do care, you always cared. Your just too stupid to admit it'' said Butch as he walked closer to me. I turned to look at him, I gave him a terrifying death glare. ''Why do you even care!'' I yelled. Butch crossed his arms and looked directly at me. ''Because its fun to annoy you'' he said.

''Buttercup!'' yelled Blossom. I turned my head to find my sisters standing away from their counterparts. ''What?'' I asked them. ''Lets go'' said Bubbles as they began walking away. I looked at Butch and just sighed before shuving past his brothers and running over to my sisters.

''You okay?'' asked Blossom. I nodded and continued walking. ''Im fine..just fine..''

**- There you have it. What do you think? should I continue?**

**Thanks so much for reading,**

**Please review,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	2. Some People Never Change

**Breaking Down**

**- Hi guys! Im soo glad you like my new story. I got the insperation for this story from my faveorite song, Jar of hearts by Christina Perri..listen to it. Its awesome!. Hope you like this chapter!.**

**Reviews...**

**JamieFeFe: Thanks so much :) and sure, I would love your help! :)**

**ROCuevas: Thank-you!, and yeah I though that too but im not that great with fight scenes :( Thanks again,**

**On with the story...**

**Chapter Two - Some People Never Change**

**Normal POV**

The girls were sitting in their living room, waiting for something exiting to happen. It was a saterday and they didnt have school, Buttercup planned to meet up with a friend but she had to cancel at the last minute. That annoyed her. Buttercup's mind shifted back to last night, when she was fighting with Butch.

All that Buttercup could think about was what Butch said to her, he was right..she was too scaired to admit that she was hurting. Of course she didnt want to admit that her former bestfriend and ex boyfriend broke her heart..the heart she thought could never be broken.

She was still the same person she once was, she was just not as proud of herself. Buttercup stood up and began pacing around the room in brodum. ''We need to find something to do!'' moaned Buttercup as she continued pacing around the room. ''Screw this, im going for a walk!'' said Buttercup as she walked out of the front door.

**Boomer POV**

Me and my brothers were walking down the road, talking about random stuff. I looked across the road and spotted Buttercup. ''I spy Butch's counterpart'' I said. Butch and Brick looked over to were Buttercup was and smirked.

''Lets go annoy her'' said Brick as we walked over to her. Once she took sight of us her hands formed into fists. ''What do you bitches want!'' she asked. ''To annoy you'' said Butch simply. Buttercup smirked and brought her fist to Butch's face. ''Im not in the mood for this Butch, we can fight or you can crawl back to your hole'' said Buttercup.

''Ill settle for fighting'' said Butch as he punched her. Buttercup kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face. Me and Brick were watching in amusment as the two began going at eachother. Butch swung his leg across the ground to trip her but she jumped it and drop-kicked him in the jaw.

Butch stummbled back abit but then retorted with a punch. Just when Butch was about to hit her again someone jumped on his back. ''Get away from my sister!'' yelled Bubbles as she sat on his back. Buttercup grinned in amusment. ''Hey sis, what are you doing here?'' she asked. ''Well I was going to find Robin but instead I found you getting beaten up by the Rowdyruff boys!'' she yelled, still on Butch's back.

Me and my brothers smirked at her comment, Buttercup shot her an icy death glare. ''They werent beating me up!'' she yelled. ''Boomer, mind getting blondie of my back!'' yelled Butch. I walked over to them and dragged her down. ''Get your hand off of me!'' she yelled. ''Or what? you'll scream?'' I asked sarcasticly.

Bubbles crossed her arms and gave me a death glare. ''Dude, dont even joke about that, her sonic scream will acctauly leave you deaf'' said Buttercup. I glared at my counterpart and put my hands up in defence. ''No hassle'' I said. Bubbles smiled and turned back to her sister. ''If you done Buttercup, can we go!'' she demanded.

''Yeah, c'mon'' said Buttercup as they walked away. Me and my brothers watched them in amusment. ''That was fun'' said Brick. Butch crossed his arms. ''Yeah for you, I had one puff drop-kicking me and the another one on my back!'' yelled Butch. Me and Brick chuckled as Butch gave us both death glares.

''Lets just leave before I slap you both upside the heads!'' said Butch as he began walking away. Me and Brick started lauhging and followed him.

**Bubbles POV**

Me and Buttercup walked to Robin's house to see if she was in. Buttercup began banging on the door, loudly. ''Buttercup, not so loud!'' I scoulded. The door opened seconds later to reveal Robin standing. ''Hey guys!'' chirped Robin happily. She let us inside the house. I loved Robin's house, it was much nicer than ours.

We made out way up to Robin's room. Buttercup jumped on her bed and lay back, like it was her own. ''Where's Blossom?'' asked Robin curiously. I took a seat beside Buttercup, who was staring at the ceiling randomly. ''She's still at home, she might come round later'' I replied.

''Are you okay Buttercup? you look like your hurt'' said Robin in concern. ''I was fighting Butch..and I aint hurt, he's not strong enough to hurt me'' boasted Buttercup. ''Well I still saved you'' I said with a smirk. Robin looked up at me with a cocked eye brow. ''You saved her?'' she asked curiously.

''Butch was about to punch her again so I did what any sister would do'' I said heroicly. ''You jumped on his back Bubbs'' said Buttercup as she glared at me. Robin smiled with a giggle as I gave her a bad stare. ''Yeah, it stopped him from hitting you didnt it'' I said. Buttercup smiled and turned her head back up-wards.

We all began talking about school and such. It was quite good until the subject of Mitch came up. You see even Robin used to date Mitch, until he dumped her randomly and went out with another girl minutes later. Robin was devistated after that, Buttercup should have realised the same thing would happen to her. The only ones that hav'nt went out with Mitch are me and Blossom, but were not stupid, that would never happen.

**Butch POV**

Once me and my brothers got away from the Powerpuff girls we took a walk by the school. I spotted Mitchelson and some random girl talking. ''Why did Buttercup even want to go out with that dick anyway?'' I asked in confusion as I glared at Mitch in discust. ''Because every girl in the school has the hots for him'' said Brick.

''Dont see why'' I said as I continued walking. I began to think about Buttercup, I hate her with passion but even she didnt deserve what Mitchelson done to her, no one does. Then again she is a bitch, mabey she did deserve it..

_Some people never change.._

**- There it is, chapter two. I hope you all liked it!**

**Were seeing alot of anger between the greens, will they ever just realise they like eachother? You'll have to wait till my next chapter to find out!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	3. Dont Look Behind You

**Breaking Down**

**- Hi guys. Hope you liked my last chapter! Here is chapter 3!.**

**Reviews...**

**JamieFeFe: .God! I love you! I could acctualy kiss you! I was stuck on how to get him to realise, your idea is AMAZING! You need to start writing storys! Thankyouuuu!**

**QUICK FACT: Did you know that in the TV series, Butch and Cody (Bubbles crush from PPGZ) are both voiced by a girl! (Kathleen Barr) Wierd right!**

**On with the story...**

**Chapter Three - Dont Look Behind You..**

_(Butch's Dream)_

_I heard a high pitched scream coming from miles away. The scream sounded firmilar, too firmiliar. I began running in the direction of the scream, hoping to see who it was. I continued to follow the noise until I heard the screamin stop._

_I stopped in my tracks as their was a girl on the ground, I couldnt see her face. She seemed hurt and scaired. I stared down at the girl and asked her a question._

_''You okay?'' I asked. The girl didnt move atall. ''I am now..but I wont be'' she said. I couldnt understand. ''What do you mean?'' I asked as I tried to get closer to her. ''Save me Butch..''_

**Normal POV**

Butch shot up in his bed. He was breathing rather heavily and had sweat dripping from his for-head. ''What the hell?'' asked Butch as he remembered his dream. ''Who was that girl..?'' asked Butch aloud.

''BUTCH, GET UP FOR SCHOOL!'' yelled Brick from downstairs. Butch sighed and got up from my cozy bed. He walked over to his closet and pulled out some school clothes. After he got dressed he walked down stairs to find his brothers waiting by the door. ''Lets go!'' yelled Boomer as he dragged them out of the house.

''Why are you in such of a hurry?'' asked Brick. ''I want to get some extra football practice..'' he lied. Butch smirked. ''No, you just want to cheak out the cheerleaders..or mabey the head cheerleader, little miss blondie'' said Butch smirking, refering to Bubbles. Boomer gave him an annoyed and embasred look and continued walking.

''No, I want to practice'' he replied. Butch nodded smirking. ''Whatever you say bro'' he said. Boomer was the schools football teams quarter back, Brick was the Captain. Butch didnt like football that much, he done boxing and martial arts and such. As for the girls, Buttercup was of course also into boxing and martial arts, Bubbles is the head cheerleader and Blossom is in the debate club.

They spotted the Powerpuff girls walking into school. Blossom wore a buttoned up (all the way) white shirt with a light pink tie and school trousers and red converse. Bubbles wore a buttoned up (half way) white shirt with a baby blue tie and a plad blue skirt and blue converse. Finaly Buttercup was wearing a buttoned down white shirt with a black tanktop underneath and a dark green tie. She also wore a pair of black shorts and green hightops.

The guys walked up to the girls smirking. Once the girls took sight of them they clenched their fists, prepared for battle. ''Step away'' said Buttercup fiercley. Butch smirked and walked closer to his counterpart. ''If you dont remember, you had to get blondie to save you..your not so tough'' he said smirking.

Buttercup was fuming, their was smoke coming from her ears and everything. ''She didnt save me, I didnt need saving! Just get outta ma face!'' yelled Buttercup. ''Someones touchy'' said Brick. Blossom smacked his head and shot him a death glare. ''Shut up Brick!'' she yelled. ''Were just having fun'' said Butch. ''Well stop, I wont hesistate to jump on you again!'' threatned Bubbles.

Buttercup grinned, remembering what had happened the night before. ''No hassle blondie'' he said with his hands up defencifley. ''Are you going to leave us alone now?'' asked Blossom in an innocent voice. ''Yeah..cause that would happen!'' said Butch laughing. Buttercup pulled Butch up by the shirt and got all up in his face.

''You listen me and you listen good cause I aint repeating myself. Stay away from my sisters, and stay away from me or I'll fuck you up so bad your own brothers wont even recognise you!'' threatned Buttercup before letting go of his shirt and walking away with her sisters.

Butch just watched in amazment as his counterpart and her sisters walked away in a rush. ''Wow..''

**Buttercup POV**

I was walking down the hall to my locker. When I finaly got their I saw Mitch standing waiting for me. I walked over to him and crossed my arms. ''What do you want jackass?'' asked Buttercup angrily. Mitch sighed and stared at her. ''I know I did a bad thing-'' Mitch was about to say more but I interupted him. ''A bad thing! Mitch you broke my heart, and Robins and Kaities, and Cristies..the list goes on Mitch. Your a grade A player Mitchelson..and you always will be!'' I yelled, trying to stop myself from crying.

''Buttercup..-'' he tried to say but I stopped him. ''Dont..I've had enough of you. Just get the hell away from me'' I pleaded. Mitch nodded and walked away. I sighed and turned around only to be face-to-face with Butch. ''Ah! How long you been standing there?'' I asked in embarasment. ''Long enough, looks like Mitchelson's pissing you off huh?'' asked Butch. I growled and gave him a death glare,  
>''Okay, first of all, his name is Mitch not Mitchelson, second, its none of your business!'' I yelled. Butch smirked and shook his head. ''First, his name is acctualy Mitchell, second I think it is my business'' said Butch with a smug grin.<p>

I looked at him with fake amusement. ''Oh please, do tell..how is it any of your business!'' I asked. Butch stepped closer to me and smiled. ''Because if your sad..your alot easier to beat up'' was all he said before walking away. I groaned and punched my locker, leaving a large dent.

_Im so gonna kill that boy one day!_

**Normal POV**

Brick and Blossom were sitting beside eachother in class, they were put beside eachother alphabeticly. The teacher Mr Donal walked into the class room and put his books on his desk. ''Good morning class'' he said. Everyone stopped their conversations and stared to the front of the class.

''Okay class. Today we are starting a new project, you will be paired up for this project. The pairings are.. Mitch Mitchelson and Robin Schneider!...'' Robin stared at Mitch and then at Blossom with a worried look on her face. ''Mike Believe and Princess Morebucks!, Elmer Sglue and Duchess Morebucks, Brick Jojo and Blossom Utonium!'' called out Mr Donal.

Brick and Blossom rose from their seats in protest. ''I cant work with him!'' yelled Blossom. ''Yeah, and I aint working with 'that'!'' yelled Brick earning a elbow to the waist from Blossom. The teacher glared at them in intrest. ''The pairs are not being changed, sit down please'' said Mr Donal.

The two annoyed teenagers groweld and sat back down waiting for their teacher to tell them the project. ''Okay, here is the project. You have to write a 60 word essay on why you like eachother. No being cynical or writing bad things about one another!'' yelled the teacher.

Brick and Blossom glared at eachother with sickened faces. The two of them had one week to write a 60 word essay on what it is they like about eachother! How would that work out?.

**- Oh dear. This is going to be a looong week. The reds have to find out what they like eachother, and Robin has to say something acctualy nice about Mitch..like I said..looong week.**

**Thanks for reading people!**

**Please review..cause you love me!**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	4. Sticky Situation

**Breaking Down**

**- Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 4 - Sticky Situation**

**Last time on Breaking Down : A school project has spurred problems for Blossom and Robin, as they have to write what they like about Brick and Mitch and Butch had a very strange dream.**

_(Butch's Dream)_

_I could hear someone calling my name, quietly but still clear. It was as dark as the night, I couldnt see a damn thing. ''Butch..'' called out the shakey voice a little louder._

_By now I could see a little light over me. I walked towards the light, I was able to hear someone breathing heavily. ''Who's there!'' I asked as I contiuned walking. ''There coming to get me..dont let them hurt me Butch..'' called out a hushed voice._

_''Who's going to hurt you? whats going on!'' I yelled trying to find the girl. Suddenly the light got much larger. ''Save me..''_

Butch's eyes rolled open as he shot up and out of his bed. He looked around and noticed he was now awake. He got onto his bed and burried his head in his hands. ''What the hell is happening to me..'' he muttered. Butch turned his head to look at his alarm clock, it was almost 8..almost time for school.

Butch stood up and walked out of his room to find his brothers. Once he entered the living room he saw Brick on the coutch covered in crumpled up peices of paper and Boomer watching him in amusment.

''What are you doing bro?'' asked Butch as he walked over and sat on the coutch. ''Its the damn school project, I have to write a 60 word essay on what I like about Pinky!'' yelled Brick in annoyence. Butch and Boomer smirked and looked back over to their brother. ''What have you got so far?'' asked Boomer.

Brick held up his peice of paper and red it aloud. ''I like how shes so weak and so easy to annoy. I also like how she is the biggest nerd on the history of the planet and how she seems to think the world evolves around her..even though it dosent'' said Brick aloud.

''Uh..I dont think thats 60 words bro'' said Butch with a chuckle. ''Yeah that was like 30 words and I dont think you'd get an A on that'' said Boomer laughing. ''Well if you two had to write an essay on your counterpart, what would you write?'' asked Brick curiously. ''An essay on Buttercup? Okay, I'd say that I like her because shes a good fighter and shes fierce and when you annoy her she goes mad..and shes hot'' said Butch.

Brick smiled and turned over to Boomer. ''What would you say?'' asked Brick. ''Uh..I would say that I like Bubbles because shes nice to everyone and she puts up a good fight, I like that shes so annoying that its acctualy funny and most of all..I like how she looks in her cheerleading uniform'' said Boomer with a smirk.

Boomer and Butch high fived eachother. Brick simply put his fingers on his temples and sighed. ''You two are unbelievible, how can I be related to you?'' said Brick in annoyence. Butch and Boomer laughed and stood up. ''Come on man, its only a half day today, lets get to school'' said Butch as he grabbed his school bag and began walkning to the door.

**Blossom POV**

I took my seat in English class as the bell rang. I was waiting for Brick to come in, we have to work with eachother for a whole week! I might just die!. I took notice of Brick as he walked inside, glaring at me with his mysterious red eyes.

He came over and sat beside me. I sighed and turned to look at him. ''Lets just get this week over with, what have you got?'' I asked him. He took something out of his pocket and handed it to me. I un-scrambled the peice of paper and began reading it.

My mouth fell open as I red the comments, I was totaly offended. ''Im not weak..and I dont think the world revolves around me!..and im not a nerd!'' I yelled in offence as I glared at Brick. He smirked and sat back in his seat. ''I was just saying what I like about you pinky'' said Brick.

I threw the paper and him and crossed my arms. ''Thats wasent what you like about me! that was just you pointing out my bad parts!'' I yelled loudly. Brick turned to look at me, with a smirk planted on his face. ''Well you dont have any good points, what am I supposed to write?'' he asked.

For the first time in my life I was hurt by Brick. Usualy he just calls me a bitch or a nerd and I dont seem to care, but this? this hurt. ''Why dont you just kill me! If you hate me that much why the hell do you still put up with me! Atleast I was trying to be civil'' I said before standing up and walking out of the class room, not even caring if I got in trouble.

**Buttercup POV**

I walked into the gym hall, it was the end of school and I had soccer practice..another hobby of mine. As soon as I walked in I noticed Bubbles, some other cheerleaders and Butch and his brothers. I ignored Butch and walked over to Bubbles.

''Hey'' I said to her. Bubbles turned away from her fellow cheerleader and smiled at me. ''Hey sis, whats up?'' she asked. ''Nothing, just practice. Wheres the coach?'' I asked curiously as I fixed my shorts. ''I don't know, he should have been here 20 minutes ago'' she said before turning back to her cheerleaders.

''Okay girls, do some streaches'' she commanded before walking infront of them. ''Chelsea! you call that streaches?'' she called out. Bubbles was officaly mad with power. I gasped as I saw Mitch walk in. I was deffinetly uncomfortable with being alone in a room with the Rowdyruff boys and Mitch.

''Bubbles, please can we go!'' I pleaded. Bubbles looked up at me confused. ''We still have half-an our of training, Coach McCallum should be here any minute'' she said. I slyly pointed over to the boys. Me and Bubbles looked over at them, who were staring at us.

''Thats not good'' said Bubbles as she stared at them. ''Can we just go _please_!'' I pleaded, about to get on my hands and knees. ''Okay, one minute'' said Bubbles before going over to her cheerleader. ''Guys I have to go, just keep streaching and practice next weeks cheer okay?'' said Bubbles. ''yeah, sure Bubbles'' said Ally, one of the cheerleader.

Me and Bubbles walked out the door, ignoring that the boys were watching. We walked over to my locker, I put my gym back in and closed it. ''Oh, I forgot my bag. I'll catch up with you okay?'' asked Bubbles. I nodded smiling and walked out the front gate.

**Bubbles POV**

I began to walk back to the gym but I accidently bumped into someone. I was about to apolojize but I saw it was Mitch. ''Hey blondie'' he said. I looked away from him and tryed to think of an excuse to get away from him. ''What wrong?'' he asked. I turned back to look at him. ''Lets just say, I hate you'' I spat out in anger.

Mitch smiled and walked closer to me. ''I know you dont like me after what I did to Buttercup and Robin, but that dosent mean we cant still be friends'' he said. I nodded and tried to push him away from me. ''Acctauly, it does! Just leave me alone!'' I said as I pushed past him.

I was about to walk of when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. ''Get off me Mitch!'' I yelled trying to yank my arm away. ''And why would I do that?'' he whispered into my ear. ''Mitch seriously! Let go of me!'' I yelled. Mitch tried to kiss me, it was horrifying, especialy considering I used to have a major crush on him.

''Mitch dont!'' I yelled. I was getting realy scaried and about to scream but he was suddenly pulled off of me. I looked down to find Boomer beating the heck out of Mitch. Boomer stood up and looked at me.

''You okay?'' he asked in concern. I looked down at Mitch then back up at him. ''I have to go..'' was all I said before rushing out the school. I kept running until I finaly got home..

_What the heck just happened!..._

**- Oooh, Mitch is officaly a bitch. Looks like Boomer is her knight and shiming armour then, Awwwr :3. The reds are realy getting into eachother now! and what of the greens? will Butch figure out whats going on with his freeky dreams?**

**Next time on Breaking Down - Bubbles tries to avoid Boomer and Mitch, Brick does something unexpected and Butch finds out whats going on with his dreams!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	5. Nightmares Arnt Just For Bedtime

**Breaking Down**

**- Hi guys. So last chapter was pretty intense huh? the reds reached their breaking points and Bubbles had some problems with Mitch until Boomer saved her! How sweet.**

**Chapter 5 - Nightmares Arnt Just For Bedtime**

**Normal POV**

Bubbles ran off in a hurry. Boomer looked down at the uncontious Mitch and gave him one more kick to the stomach before heading back to the gym. Once he got inside it was just his brothers and some more from the football team.

''Where did you disapear to?'' asked Brick as he walked up to his brother, Butch following behind. ''Its sorta a long story'' said Boomer dismisevley. Brick and Butch glanced at eachother then back at Boomer. ''Whats wrong dude?'' asked Butch in concern. Boomer sighed and crossed his arms.

''Lets just say Bubbles was having trouble with Mitch so I stopped him'' said Boomer. Butch cracked his knuckles while muttering swear words. ''Mitchelson!'' said Butch, it was obvious he didnt like Mitch. ''You helped a Powerpuff girl?'' asked Brick as he glared at Boomer.

''Well what was I supposed to do! Just let Mitch get away with it?'' he asked. Brick sighed and looked at his brother. ''Fine, just dont make a habit of it, we still hate them'' said Brick as he led his brothers out of the gym.

**Buttercup POV**

_Okay, where is Bubbles? she should have caught up with me by now!._ I pulled out my phone and dialed her number. I waited for her to pick up but there was no answer. ''Why isnt she picking up her phone!'' I yelled as I put it back in my pocket.

''Buttercup!'' yelled a voice, oh thank god. I turned around expecting to see Bubbles, but it was Blossom. ''Blossom? I thought you were Bubbles, I cant find her'' I said to my red haired sister. ''She just called me, she said shes going strait home'' said Blossom. I nodded in understandment and kept walking.

After a short walk we walked through the door to find Bubbles on the coutch, staring into space. ''Bubbs?'' I asked as we walked inside. Bubbles looked over at me and looked away. ''You okay? whats wrong!'' asked Blossom as we ran over to her. Bubbles glared at us, before sighing and standing up.

''Nothings wrong, nothing happened. Im fine'' she said before walking up to her bedroom. Me and Blossom glanced at eachother and shook our shoulders before going into our rooms.

**Blossom POV**

I walked out of my room and ran downstairs as I heard the hot-line ringing. I picked it up and placed it to my ear. ''Mayor!..okay..were on it!'' I said before hanging up and calling my sisters. ''Girls! Were got trouble'' I said. My sisters ran down the stairs and headed for the door.

''Please tell me its not the ruff's, im soo not in the mood to deal with them'' moaned Buttercup as she opened the door. ''Looks like todays not your lucky day then'' I said as I flew out the door. It didnt take long until we stopped outside an empty building as we saw the Rowdyruff boys.

''Cant you leave us alone for one minute, we have more important things to do'' I said with my arms crossed. ''Ah, theres another thing I like about you..your demanding'' said Brick with a smirk. His brothers snickered at his comment. ''Your gonna regret the day you met me Brick'' I said as I gave him a mean death glare.

''I already do..'' he said with a mean smirk. Bubbles looked at Boomer funny, there was deffinetly something going on with her. ''Bubbles, you okay?'' I asked. Boomer stared back at her. ''Im fine'' she said, not taking her eyes away from Boomer. I shrugged my shoulders and turned back to the boys.

''Lets just do this, im getting tierd of looking at you faces'' said Buttercup. Butch smirked and cracked his knuckles. ''This is gonna be fun'' he said before tackling Buttercup to the ground. I turned to face Brick and punched him clear in the face.

He simply stared deep into my eyes, withstanding the impact. He swung his leg undreneath me making me trip but caught me before I hit the ground. I stared into his dark red eyes in confusion. _Why would he try and trip me then stop me from falling?._ I got out of his arms and stood up.

Before I could question why he did that he kicked me in the stomach, successfuly whinding me. I kneeled on the ground and held my stomach. ''Your gonna pay for that!'' I said in a hushed voice. I stood up slowley and glared at him, anticipating his next move. He tried to punch me but I moved my head alittle and avoided it.

With one swiff move I kneed him in the stomach and kicked him in the face sending him flying and knocking him out. I smiled in success and crossed my arms.

**Bubbles POV**

I was in the air avoiding Boomers punches, which was going well until Brick came flying out of no where and made me move the wrong way. Boomer tried to punch me again so I twisted him arms around and threw him on the ground. I floated down the the ground infront of him.

''You havent told them, have you?'' he asked. I looked away and crossed my arms. ''No, and I dont plan on telling them'' I said as I turned my gaze back to him. ''Why?'' he asked plainly. I looked down and shrugged my shoulders. ''I dont know, I just dont want them knowing. You didnt tell anyone did you?'' I asked as I looked up at him.

''My brothers'' I rolled my eyes in annoyence and gave him a death glare. ''Great, knowing Butch he's gonna tell my sisters'' I said. Boomer walked closer to me. ''Why wouldnt you want them knowing that Mitch tried it on with you?'' he asked. ''My sisters are dealing with alot right now Boomer, knowing that Mitch even tried to talk to me would set them off. Im trying to be a good sister'' I said.

Boomer nodded and looked into my eyes. ''Well considering I beat the crap out of Mitch, they would probibly find out sooner or later'' he said. I nodded then gave him a confused glare. ''Yeah about that..why did you save me? I mean you hate me, you want me dead yet you care about me being hurt by Mitch?'' I asked in confusion.

''Lets just say im trying to up my karma'' he said with a smile. I smiled slightly and un-crossed my arms. Something about him seemed diffent, sweet almost. It was like he was a whole diffrent person now, a verrrry diffrent person.

**Butch POV**

''You fight like a girl!'' I said as I threw a punch at Buttercup. She kicked me in the face and stummbles back abit. ''I am a girl, stupid'' said Buttercup as she avoided a kick to the face by ducking. ''True, but im obviously a better fighter'' I said as I tried to wind her. ''In your dreams Butch'' said Buttercup.

That made me think about the dreams i've been having. Every night I get alittle closer to finding out who it is and what she wants with me. Soon I'll know and I can stop the insane dreams forever.

''You wouldnt even be better in your dreams Butterbitch'' I said with a smirk as I punched her in the face. ''Oh yeah? Well see about that'' said Buttercup as she takled me to the ground. I smirked underneath her and flipped us over, so I was ontop. Buttercup began struggling under me, trying to push me off.

''Watch wrong Buttercup? Cant beat me can you?'' I asked in a moching tone. ''Just you wait Butch, when im done with you your gonna be breathing through a tube!'' Yelled Buttercup as she turned her face away from me and tried to push me off. ''Good luck with that'' I said smirking as I stood up, dragging her with me.

Buttercup stumbled onto her feet and gave me a mean glare. ''I mean it Butch, your _so_ dead!'' Yelled Buttercup in anger. I walked closer to her and smirked. ''Good luck with that..'' I whispered into her ear before kicking her so hard in the stomach she went flying through a couple buildings.

''Buttercup!'' yelled blondie as she ran after her. Blossom gave us a death glare before chasing after her sisters. ''Well that was fun...hey wheres Brick?'' I asked. I was about to go find him when I saw him lying on top of a buliding. ''Never mind, I found him'' I said before flying over to him.

**Normal POV**

_(Butch's Dream)_

_I saw a huge bright light and walked towards it. It was much easier to see now, there was someone sitting on the ground before me. ''Butch..dont let him hurt me'' pleaded the girl, I still couldnt see her face, the light was blinding me. ''Who's gonna hurt you? Who are you!'' I demanded._

_''It wasent my fault..'' she muttered. I walked closer to her and tilted my head. ''Who are you?'' I asked more calmly then last time. Suddenly the girls head shot up to reveal a firmiliar looking face.._

Butch shot up breathing heavily and widended his eyes in fear. ''BUTTERCUP!''

**- Oooh what a shock, nah Im kidding it was too obvious right?**

**Hope you liked the little blues moment and the fight, that was probibly my best fight scene ever haha.**

**We get to see Mitch make an apperence next chapter, and also the reds project..this should be intresting..**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	6. Did Not See That Coming

**Breaking Down**

**- Hi people! Thanks for the reviews, you all so nice to me! :3**

**JamieFeFe - Hey :), cheers! and I love that idea, that way its like the person isnt just after her but all of them..smart. Thanks! :)**

**Last time on Breaking Down - Brick and Blossom clashed about their project, Boomer saved Bubbles from Mitch and Butch realised the girl in his dreams was Buttercup!**

**Chapter 6 - Did Not See That Coming..**

**Normal POV**

Butch didnt sleep atall after his dream. All he knew is that Buttercup was in trouble, something was calling out to him in his dreams, warning him she wouldnt be safe. He didnt know why they chose him, he just knew he had to do something. Boomer saved Bubbles, he could stop whatever was happening to Buttercup too.

All the evidence was there, in his first dream it was her saying she was fine now but wont be. His second dream she said someone was coming for her. And his last dream she said he would hurt her.

Who was after her? Buttercup obviously knew nothing about this..not yet. All that was clear was someone was out to get her, and she would need Butch's help.

''School. Get up!'' said Brick as he walked past Butch's room. Butch sighed and stood up from his bed. He took a quick shower as he was covered in sweat and his hair was a mess. After his shower he got dressed in his school clothes and made his way downstairs.

Once he entered the living room he saw his brothers waiting by the door. Butch and his brothers made their way to school, flying to avoid being late.

**Butch POV**

Once me and my brothers got into school I made my way to my locker. I opened it and threw my bag in, grabbing some books out I needed for my first class. I felt someone bump into me as I turned around and looked down to find Buttercup. I stared intensly at her.

''Dude, why are you staring at me?'' she asked angrily as she glared at me. I pulled myself from my trance and turned back to my locker and closed it. ''I wasent staring'' I said plainly. Buttercup smirked and crossed her arms.

''Aw, does little Butchy have a crush on me?'' she asked with a moching tone. ''Dont flatter yourself Utonium'' I said as I turned away and walked away from her. I made my way to my first class, maths..urgh.

The class was half-emty, there was a few people already here. I took my regular seat at the back and lay back in my chair. I took notice of Mitch walking in and shot him a death glare. He walked over to me as we sit at the same table.

''Alright Butch?'' he asked as he sat down. ''Shut the fuck up'' I moaned. Mitch gave me a confused glare. ''Whats your problem?'' he asked. ''You. First you break like every lassie's heart in this place then my brother has to stop you from molesting Blondie? your the one with the problems mate, no me'' I said.

Mitch sat back in his seat and glared at me. ''Since when did you care about the Powerpuff girls?'' he asked curiously. I glared at him with a bored expression on my face. ''I dont, I just dont like when my brother gets involved in it. Nice black eye by the way'' I said smirking as I looked away from him.

Mitch was about to say something back but the teacher came in, causing everyone to keep quiet. My thoughts shifted back to Buttercup, I couldnt keep my mind off that dream. When she looked at me it was awful, she had red puffy eyes and black mascara everywhere..

**(an: Sorta like Avril Lagvine in the video 'Wish you were here')**

**Blossom POV**

I walked into my english class, today was the day of the project. Robin already refused to do hers, I wouldnt blame her. It would be hard finding something you like about Mitch. I saw Brick walk in, he looked at me from across the class. His red eyes peirced my pink ones. He walked over and sat beside me.

''Cant wait for your essay, let the public bashings begin'' I said through gritted teeth. Brick smiled slightly and pulled his essay out. ''Its not that bad'' he said. I sighed, knowing it would be awful and embarasing.

Mr Hanson walked in the door and pulled up a register. ''Okay kids, we'll get started with our class projects. Can Brick Jojo go first'' said the teacher. Brick stood up and walked to the front of the class. Brick held up his paper infront of him and glared at me.

''What do I like about Blossom Utonium. Thats easy. I like how whenever her hair gets messed up she freaks. How shes always been the best fighter out of all of her sisters. How she has the most awesome eyes, like seriously who had PINK eyes?. I like how shes a good sister and always tries to help them out. I like how shes smart but still cool. How she seems to take critisism well. And the thing I like most about Blossom Utonium is..shes the bravest girl I know'' said Brick as he stared at me the entire time.

My mouth fell open in shock at what he said, I was touched. _What the HELL was that!,_ ''Very nice Mr Jojo'' said Mr Hanson. Brick smiled and made his way beside me. I turned to face him with a shocked expresion on my face.

''What happened to the essay about how weak and nerdy I am!'' I yelled quietly. Brick turned his head and smirked. ''It was totaly true but I realised, those werent the things I like about you'' he said before turning away. I sat there in utter shock as Brick turned away.

_Brick was just..SWEET! Thats like phisicaly impossible!.._

**Buttercup POV**

I was sitting in my last class, my headphones were in and I was listening to 'Alone Again' by Alyssa Ried. I was not paying attention atall, my feet were on my desk and I was clearly on my phone. See, teachers are too scaired to tell me off all cause I tried to throw a chair at my teacher who told me of for being on my phone..ha.

I could see Butch staring at me from across the room. I returned his gaze and stared into his deep green eyes. We continued just staring into eachothers eyes, not moving a muscle. It was like having a blinking competition but we were still blinking. I eventaly tilted my head slightly and narrowed my eyes.

Butch eventualy looked away and began talking to Brick. I furrowed my brows in confusion and turned my iPod up louder, trying to block my confused thoughts. Something was off about him, I couldnt explain it..hm, mabey a good fight will get him back to normal..and im not just saying that cause I want a fight.

I heard the bell ring, alerting us that school was over. I grinned and jumped out of my seat. I followed Brick and Butch out and smirked as I tapped Butch's shoulder. They turned around and stared at me. ''What do you want?'' asked Butch. I smirked as I saw my sisters walking towards us.

''What I always want, a fight'' I said with a grin as my sisters stood beside me. ''Buttercup what are you doing?'' asked Bubbles as she stared at them. ''I want a fight sis'' I said. Bubbles shook her head and took hold of my arm. ''I dont think you should talk to them, c'mon'' she said dismisefley.

Brick and Butch glared at her with tilted heads, like they knew something about her. ''Bubbles, whats going on?'' asked Blossom. Bubbles glared at them with narrow eyes. ''Nothing, can we just go'' she said as she dragged us away.

''What the hell was that about!'' I asked in confusion. Bubbles sighed and looked at me. ''I realy cant tell you, just forget it yeah?'' she asked. I shook my head and crossed my arms. ''Bubbs, I usualy wouldnt care but if the Rowdyruff boys are involved, so are we'' I said. Bubbles looked down and sighed deeply.

''Please tell us whats going on?'' pleaded Blossom. Bubbles glared at us and nodded slightly. ''Fine. yestersay when I didnt catch up with you..it was because I ran into Mitch'' she said. I clenched my fists and Blossom had a worried look on her face. ''Go on'' I said threw my teeth.

''I told him I wasnt his friend after what he did to you and Robin but..he didnt care. He tried to kiss me and Boomer saved me, thats why he has a black eye and thats how Brick and Butch know'' she said. _HE DID WHAT!_

I felt like screaming right there and then. ''That fucki- wait..did you say BOOMER saved you?'' I asked loudly. Bubbles nodded and smiled slightly. ''He was getting stuff from his locker and saw me, so he stopped Mitch'' she replied. I was utterly shocked, what the hell is going on with these boys! Its like were in a diffrent dimention or something.

''Lets just go home, we'll deal with this later okay'' said Blossom. We all nodded and flew home, all the time thinking about our counterparts..

_All of them had done something nice/wierd to us today..mabey the world realy is coming to an end.._

**- Few, that took ages haha!**

**Sorry I didnt do Blossoms essay for Brick I just didnt know what to say!. I hope you liked Bricks tho ;)**

**Thanks so much for reading! Pleeeease review,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	7. You've Been Warned

**Breaking Down**

**- Yo guys. Thanks for all the amazing reviews, your all so awesome!**

**JamieFeFe - Yeah, I wanting to bulid up to a relationship but now I want it to happen sooner, maby. Thankkkkks! :) xoxo**

**Last time on Breaking Down: Butch figured out that Buttercup was the girl in his dreams, Bubbles spilled her encounter with Mitch and Brick acctualy said NICE things about Blossom!**

**Chapter 7 - You've Been Warned**

**Normal POV**

Butch sat up in his bed and turned off his buzzing alarm clock. It was his first nights sleep without the dreams..they stopped. Butch knew that meant he would have to act soon, even though he realy didnt want to. He was evil, he wouldnt care if Buttercup got hurt but latley hes been feeling diffrent, and the dreams..she must mean something if he was the one to get the dreams.

It was a saterday, there was no school meaning he would have to find her. Butch walked over to his window and opened the curtains, letting the sun envelope him. Butch stared out the window, taking in the sights. He could hear his brothers walking downstairs, so he walked down to.

Butch entered the kitchen where he found his brothers talking. ''Hey'' said Butch as he sat down at the table. His brothers smiled at him and sat down. ''Thank god its Saterday!'' moaned Butch as he rubbed his temples. ''Tell me about it'' said Boomer. The boys began to chat until Butch heard noise outside.

''Whats that noise?'' asked Butch as he stood up. The boys walked over to the window and looked outside. They saw the Powerpuff girls fighting the Gangreen gang. ''Its a bit early aint it?'' said Brick with a chuckle. ''Nothings to early for them'' said Butch as he watched Buttercup punch Ace repeatidely.

''Lets go talk to them, its boring in here anyway'' said Boomer as he walked out the front door, his brothers following behind. The girls smiled in achievment as they stared down at all the uncontious members of the Gangreen gang. ''Well that was easy'' said Buttercup smirking.

''Too easy'' said Butch. The girls turned around and glared at them. ''What are you doing here?'' asked Blossom curiously. Brick smiled and pointed to his house. ''You were fighting right outside our house'' he replied. Blossom crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

''Lets go'' said Bubbles as she began to take off, her sisters following her. ''Wait!'' yelled Butch. Only Buttercup turned around. ''What?'' she asked. Butch glared at his brothers, they were making their way back into the house. Butch walked up to Buttercup.

''I need to talk to you'' he said. Buttercup floated down infront of him. ''Ooh-kay'' she said as she stared at him, waiting for a resonce. ''I dont realy know how to say this..but I think someones after you'' he blurrted out. Buttercup crossed her arms and tilted her head slightly.

''Someones after me? Butch, if this is your lame way of trying to scare me you'll have to try harder than that'' said Buttercup. Butch sighed and walked closer to her. ''Im being serious Buttercup, I've been having these wierd dreams about you being hurt and saying that someones after you'' admitted Butch.

''You've been having dreams about me? cute'' said Buttercup sarcasticly. Butch gave her a death glare, getting annoyed at her. ''Will you take this seriously! someones after you..just watch out yeah?'' he asked. Buttercup glared at him with curiousity. ''Why do you care Butch?'' she asked.

To be honest, Butch didnt know why he cared so much. Butch stared at the ground, trying to think of what to say. He then looked back up at her. ''I dont know Buttercup, its just I got those dreams for a reason. I keep getting the feeling that I need to protect you or something'' said Butch.

Buttercup furrowed her brows at Butch, she was trying to consume everything he had just said. ''I..what!'' she yelled. Butch smiled at her slightly. ''Just watch your back, somethings gonna happen'' he said before turning around and walking away, leaving a shocked and confused Buttercup.

**Buttercup POV**

_Someones after me? what the hell is Butch on about?._ Urgh, I need to get home and think about this. I flew home rather quickly, thinking about Butch the whole way there. The only thing that worried me was what Butch said about the dreams, if he had dreams about it its serious. If anythings coming at me or my sisters, were gonna stop it.

I walked in the door and walked upstiars, not wanting to mention anything to my sisters. I wish I knew more about this, its killing me being confused..I hate being confused, its weak. I looked at myself in the mirror, I had a shiner..thanks to Ace and my hair was a mess. I put my hand to my face and moved some stands of hair behind my ear.

I just stared at myself, thinking of what would happen. ''Buttercup?'' asked Blossom as she walked in. I turned my head and smiled at her. ''Yeah?'' I asked. Blossom walked inside and sat on my bed. ''You look tired, take a nap. Me and Bubbles will wake you up if theres trouble'' said Blossom.

I nodded smiling and walked over to my bed, just as Blossom stood up. ''See you later'' she said before walking out and heading back downstairs. I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping that when I woke up everything would be okay..

**Normal POV**

_(Buttercups Dream)_

_I was surrounded by a dark mist, it was as black as the night. Something made a noise behind me. I spun around to find Blossom lying on the ground, covered in blood. ''Blossom! are you okay?'' I screamed as I fell to her side._

_''Run..'' was all she said. I looked at her in confusion. ''Huh?'' I asked. Suddenly Blossom disapeared into the mist, I began to panick as I looked around for her. ''Blossom!'' I yelled helplessely._

_''He's coming..'' said a weak voice. I looked over to the direction of the voice to find Bubbles. I ran over to her and tried to help her up. ''Bubbles, whats going on!'' I yelled as she began to pass out. ''You've been warned..''_

Buttercup shot up out of bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. She put a hand on her forehead and widended her eyes, she now understood Butchs warning..it was supposed to happen. Buttercup closed her eyes tightly, fighting back tears as she remembered seeing her sisters dying.

Whatever was after her..they werent _just_ after Buttercup..

**Butch POV**

I sat on my coutch, thinking about Buttercup and everything I had told her. I didnt tell my brothers, they would just go mad at me for trying to help her..though in all fairness Boomer helped Bubbles so mabey it wouldnt be soo bad.

Sighing, I stood up and walked out the front door. I just needed some fresh air or something, anything to calm myself down. I walked by the park with my hands in my pockets. Then I noticed someone walking towards me...it was Buttercup.

I stared at her as she stopped infront of me, her hair was a state, she was sweating and she had been crying. ''Buttercup..are you okay?'' I asked her in concern. ''Butch I had a dream too..I saw Blossom and Bubbles..hurt. Whatever it is thats after me, its after them too!'' she yelled despretely.

She was on the verge of tears and was breathing heavily. I done the first thing that came to my mind, I hugged her. She seemed shocked at first but soon hugged me back, tightly. ''Its okay, well get this thing. I wont let you get hurt'' I said, without realising what I was saying.

We pulled back and stared at eachother awkwardly. Our eyes were glued to eachothers, it was so intense..like a movie when two worst enemys work together and its all awkward and shit. ''How are we gonna find out who's after us?'' she asked curiously, I couldnt help but notice the determination in her voice.

''All we have to go on is our dreams, the persons a guy cause you said 'He's after me' in my second dream, so its a guy thats after you, Bubbles and Blossom'' I explained. We stared at eachother, both thinking the same thing.._who the heck is it?_

**- HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**SO, the greens are working together! Awesome huh? I just want to thank JamieFeFe for giving me the idea's, your amazing!**

**Sorry there wasnt any reds or blues in this chapter, I just wanted to get the greens up to date.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review?**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	8. Unlikely Alience

**Breaking Down**

**- Hi guys, cheers for all the reviews! :3 This is a pretty dramatic chapter..and you know how far I go with drama! :L**

**JamieFeFe: Okay, I didnt know you had an acctual acount. Ill just PM you and stuff then :) Thanks for the help by the way, your amazing.**

**Last time on Breaking Down - Butch told Buttercup about his 'visions', Buttercup had a dream about her sisters also being targeted and the greens formed an alience.**

**Chapter 8 - Unlikely Alience**

**Normal POV**

_(Buttercups Dream)_

_I was being consumed by dark mist, smoke and fog. It was hard to see, realy hard. I could hear the screams of my sisters, they seemed so close by. ''Bubbles! Blossom!'' I yelled as I pushed through the smoke to try and find them._

_I gasped as I saw Blossom knelt over, surrounded in a pool of her own blood. ''Blossom! What happened? who's doing this?'' I asked as I knelt infront of her and stared into her frightened pink eyes. ''We werent ready..we need their help'' she said through gritted teeth. ''Whos help? Please tell me whats happening!'' I pleaded._

_''You need to stop this from happening, you need to stop him..'' muttered Blossom before closing her eyes and falling into my arms, dead._

''BLOSSOM!'' Yelled Buttercup as she jotled up in her bed. Her eyes were stained with tears. Blossom came running in with Bubbles behind her. ''Buttercup! Whats going on?'' asked Blossom as she ran through the door.

Buttercup stared at them and shook her head slightly. ''Nothing..just a bad dream is all'' she said. Blossom got a worried look on her face and looked intensly at her sister. ''Oh..well if theres something wrong, let me know'' she said. Buttercup nodded and smiled. ''Go back to bed, everything fine'' she said.

Blossom smiled and walked back to her room as did Bubbles. Buttercup waited until her door closed and pulled out her phone quickly. She dialed Butch's number, not even caring that it was only 4am. She waited for him to pick up. ''C'mon Butch..'' she said despreately. Butch said, Hello, through the other line.

''Butch, its Buttercup..I had another dream, I _need_ to see you'' she said. Butch told her to meet him at the park in 10 minutes. Buttercup agreed and hung up the phone before rushing to get dressed. She wore a simple green t-shirt with short sleeves, black shorts and green converse.

**Buttercup POV**

I flew to the park and stood by the gate, waiting patientely for Butch to arrive. After a few seconds I saw him walking towards me. I still felt un-easy around him, asking my mortal enemy for help was embaressing but I would do anything to save my sisters.

''Hey, how you feeling?'' asked Butch in concern as he walked up to me. ''Bad..its was realy awful'' I replied. Butch gave me a look of curiousness and concern before sitting on a bench and signaling for me to sit down. I sat down and took a deep breath before explaining my dream.

''This time it was just Blossom, she said 'We werent ready..we need their help' and then she passed out'' I explained. Butch thought carefuly and stared at me in total confusion. ''Whos they?'' he asked me. I looked up at him and pursed my lips. ''Im taking a shot in the dark here, but I think she meant you and your brothers'' I suggested.

Butch nodded and began twitching slighty, some things never change. ''I might be all helpful and shit but I doubt my brothers are gonna help you, they do want you dead after all'' said Butch. I smirked and crossed my arms. ''First of all Boomer saved Bubbles once, he'll do it again. And second..you leave Brick to me'' I said with determination.

''Its your funeral'' joked Butch. I rolled my eyes and stood up. ''I should go before my sisters notice im gone'' I said. Butch stood up and put his hand on my shoulder. ''We will stop this'' he said with equal determination. I nodded in responce. ''I know'' I said slowly as I looked into his eyes.

We stared at eachother awkwardly. Butch removed his hand and looked about trying to ease the awkwardness. ''Bye'' I said before walking away, sighing and cursing myself for feeling awkward around him.

**Normal POV**

The next morning rained in. Buttercup and her sister were up getting ready for school. Of course Buttercup was un-easy about school, but she was fine knowing that she would run into Mitch and she could kick the crap out of him for laying a hand on her sister. Bubbles and Blossom were thinking the same, of course seen as they are triplets they always think the same.

Buttercup and her sisters walked out the house, deciding to take their cars. Yes the girls had cars, they just never usualy used them considering they're always flying everwhere. The girls each have their own cars, sports cars in their signature colours.

The girls were at school in no time as they parked their cars in the school drive way. The Rowdyruff boys were walking past when they noticed the girls get out of their cars. Bubbles was the first to get out, she gave them a dirty look before crossing her arms and waiting for her sisters.

Blossom came out of her car and smiled at her sister, she then laid eyes on Brick and looked away. Finaly was Buttercup, her car was the best by far. She stepped out and closed her door, staring at Butch as she noticed him.

''Im so getting sick of seeing their faces'' muttered Bubbles. ''Yeah...tell me about it'' said Buttercup, even though she was lying. The girls pushed strait past their counterpart and walked into the school building. They each opened their lockers and proceded to get their books out for class.

Just as they got their books the bell rang, alerting them it was class time. ''What you got first?'' asked Buttercup. ''I have maths with Brick..urgh'' moaned Blossom. ''I have history'' said Bubbles in her quiet little voice. Buttercup smiled. ''Unlucky, I got PE'' she said with a grin before heading to the gym hall.

As soon as she walked in she saw Butch..then she saw Mitch!. Buttercup groweld and clenched her fists ready to attack him, Butch noticed this and pulled her back. ''Calm down Buttercup'' he said. Buttercup shook her head and tried to brake free from Butchs grasp. ''The fucker tried it on with my sister, imma kill him!'' she yelled in hatred.

''Buttercup, now's not the time'' he said. Mitch glared at them as he crossed his arms. ''Buttercup..whats up'' asked Mitch with a smirk. Buttercup screamed out and tried to get Butch off of her. ''Butch, lemma at him!'' she yelled.

''No, you need to calm down!'' yelled Butch. ''So Buttercup, hows your sister?'' he asked with a smirk. Butch gave him a death glare and let go of Buttercup. ''You can kill him now'' he said. Buttercup ran to Mitch and tackled him. The two began rolling around the ground, throwing punches.

Butch watched in amusment as everyone else in the gym glared at them. Some were shouting 'Get him Buttercup!' and others were shouting 'Dont let a chick beat you up Mitch!'. Robin walked in and gasped as she saw them fighting.

Robin ran over and pulled Buttercup off of him. ''Buttercup, are you nuts!'' she yelled. Buttercup gave Mitch a death glare and slowly walked towards him. ''You come neer me, Robin or my sisters again and I will make you curse your own birth!'' she yelled, venom in her voice. Buttercup then stormed out the class, not caring if she got in trouble or not.

**Blossom POV**

Me and Brick were in Maths, sitting beside eachother..stupid alphabetic seating. Brick kept glancing at me, thinking I didnt notice but I did. I turned fully around in my seat to face him. ''Brick, why are you staring at me?'' she asked in curiousity. Brick turned to look at her and smiled.

''Im not'' he said playfully. I sighed and rubbed my temples. ''What is your angle? I mean one minute its all 'Imma kill you!' then its all 'Aw, I'll say nice things about her!''' I replied in a manly tone, trying to mimick his voice. ''Okay, I do not sound like that'' he said. I gave him a 'dont lie' look and turned back around.

''Wanna know why I said nice things about you pinky? mabey its becuase im sick of being a man bitch and wanted to do something nice for once'' said Brick. I took my attention away from the board and looked at Brick. ''Rowdyruff boy and something nice _dosent_ mix Brick'' I replied before turning back around to face the desk.

Brick did sound like he meant it but how could I believe Brick..Brick Jojo wanted to do something nice for me. It didnt make sence attal to me and im supposed to be the smart one!.

**Normal POV**

After a hard day of school and fights, the girls finaly got ready for bed. Well..except Buttercup. She coulnt sleep, she was too scaired of having a dream about her sisters being murdered again, it was too much for her to handle.

Buttercup sighed and got dressed, in a black t-shirt, green shorts and green converse. She looked in her mirror and sighed before throwing on her black hoodie and flying out her window. It was freezing outside but she didnt care, if it kept her from sleeping she was game for it.

Buttercup walked by the lake and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. She was absoloutly fine until she heard a large noise coming from infront of her. She walked forward and looked around to see what was going on.

Suddenly a boy walked infront of her, he had messy brown hair and what looked like dark purple eyes. Buttercup stared up at the boy in confusion. ''Who are you?'' she asked him. The boy smirked and grabbed her arm. ''Your worst nightmare'' said the boy before punching her. Buttercup realised what was happening and yelled out a name.

''BUTCH!''

**- wow, intense huh? so for all of you who thought it was Mitch, its not.**

**Lets just hope Butch hears her cry before all of their nightmares come true!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review?,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	9. Its All Part Of The Game

**Breaking Down**

**- Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! :3 BTW, Got my insperation for this chapter from THE GAME BY ALYSSA REID, Listen to it!**

**Last time on Breaking Down: Butch and Buttercup got closer, the dreams got worser and Buttercup came face to face with the man of her dreams..litteraly ;3**

**Chapter 9 - Its All Part Of The Game**

**Normal POV**

''BUTCH!''

Buttercup was suddenly knocked out. She was carried bridal style by her captor and taken away, before anyone could notice..

_(Butchs Dream)_

_I walked towards the light that was shining on me. I could hear muffled noises on the other side. I ran through and followed the noises. ''Who are you?'' I heard. It sounded like Buttercup. ''Your worst nightmare..'' I heard a guy answer._

_Guessing what was going on, I ran towards the voices trying to find them. I heard a body drop to the ground and ran faster._

_''BUTCH!''_

Butch shot up out of bed and widended his eyes. ''Buttercup!'' he yelled before jumping out of bed and running towards his door. He banged on Brick and Boomers door, trying to wake them up.

Brick and Boomer walked out of their rooms, looking tiered and annoyed. ''Dude, its like 1 in the morning!'' yelled Brick. Boomer simply yawned and looked at him. ''We need to go help her!'' yelled Butch.

''Huh? Help who?'' asked Brick. ''Am I dreaming?'' asked Boomer as his eyes began to close again. ''No time! I'll explain on the way!'' yelled Butch as he and his brothers ran out the house, in search for their counterparts.

Meanwhile...

Bubbles heard someone banging on the door and groaned. She got out of her bed and walked downstairs. ''What time is it?'' she asked herself aloud before opening the door to reveal the Rowdyruff boys.

''Do you know what time it is!'' Bubbles yelled. ''Did Buttercup come home last night?'' asked Brick, who was now infromed on the situation. ''I dont know, I went to bed pretty early..why?'' asked Bubbles.

''Me and Buttercup had been having dreams about someone attacking you three..and you died. I just had a dream about that person getting Buttercup and I know it was real!'' said Butch. Bubbles stood their in shock. Her heart was beating the fastest it ever had before.

''Someones trying to kill us?'' she asked in horror. ''Yeah, and unless we can stop it your all dead'' said Boomer. Bubbles nodded and stepped inside the house. ''BLOSSOM, GET DOWN HERE!'' she yelled.

A few minutes later Blossom walked downstairs and glared at the boys. ''Please tell me this is a dream?'' asked Blossom. ''Its not pinky, c'mon well explain on the way'' said Brick as he dragged Blossom out the house.

**Buttercup POV**

My eyes flickered open, I could feel a giant gash on my head. I looked down, I was tied to a chair. ''Oh hell no!'' I yelled angrily as I tried to break the ropes. But I could not break free, it was phisicly impossible..even for me. I looked around, I was in the old Townsville bank.

''What the hell?'' I asked aloud. I could hear footsteps coming towards me causing me to look up. Then I saw him..his brown hair and deep purple eyes, he was the one that caused the mayhem in the dreams. I was warned to stop this from happening.

''Who are you?'' I asked. The boy smirked and bent down. ''I'll exlain that later, right now we just have to wait for your sisters to show up'' said the boy. I widended my eyes, knowing that they would use Bubbles location power to find me..they would be walking strait into a trap!.

_I gotta get out of here!_

**Normal POV**

Buttercup stared at the boy with wide eyes as she began kicking and screaming. ''I had a dream about this..my sisters were dead!'' yelled the raven haired girl. The boy smirked and nodded.

''Yeah, you didnt realise it but you and Butch have the power of preminition, you trigger it when you turn 16. If something major is gonna happen you and Butch get dreams about it'' explained the boy. Buttercup looked at him with suspicsion. ''How did you know that?'' she asked curiously.

''Because I know everything'' she said with a smirk before pacing around the room, waiting for the other two. ''Who the hell are you and what do you want with me and my sisters!'' yelled Buttercup. He walked over to her and knelt down.

''You want the truth? Heres the truth. My name's Beck, HIM created me to take you down'' said Beck evily. Buttercup furrowed her brows in utter confusion. ''Thats what the Rowdyruff boys are for'' said Buttercup.

Beck nodded and began to pace around the room again. ''If they were able to destroy you they would have by now, your too evenly matched. But I have it all, I have Bricks intellegence, Boomers speed and Butchs strength. Im invincable'' said Beck with a smirk. For once in Buttercups life she acctualy felt helpless, like there was no coming back from this.

''Your not getting away with this, im sure Butch is coming to kick you ass!'' yelled Buttercup as her thoughts shifter to her counterpart, Butch. ''He isnt gonna do much damage to me, love'' said Beck. Buttercup wierdly felt insulted, no one clouded her judgement like that..no one.

''Take that back'' she demanded through gritted teeth. ''What, did I insult your boyfriend?'' asked Beck. Buttercup felt like killing him, she was going insane and it was killing her. ''He's my counterpart, not boyfriend!'' yelled Buttercup as she tried to kick him. Escape was impossible, this guy was a good captor.

''Well if your counterpart does show up,'' Beck leaned in to her face. ''I'll kill him'' he said. Buttercup widended her eyes in horror, Butch sucked up his pride and helped her..even though he hated her. She couldnt let him pay the price for helping her, she wouldnt let that happen.

''You'll die trying'' said Buttercup, venom dripping from every word. Beck smirked and looked out the window of the bank. ''Looks like well see'' he said smirking. Buttercup lifted her head and looked out aswell, she saw The Rowdyruff boys and her sisters coming their way.

''Oh god..'' she muttered as she began kicking and screaming again. Suddenly a loud noise broke rung through the building as the door that Butch had just kicked down landed infront of him. He shot Beck an angry look before stepping inside. ''Oh look, its The Rowdyruff boys, what will I do?'' he asked blankly with major sarcasm.

Butchs brothers walked in at either side of Butch, making sure that the girls were behind them. ''Butch!'' yelled Buttercup as she glared at him with wide eyes. ''Run, HIM created him! he's stronger than all of us put together!'' yelled Buttercup helplessely, but Butch didnt listen.

''Whats your game? I saw the dreams, all of them were dead. How do you plan on that?'' asked Butch as he took a step closer to Beck. ''I have had this planned since my creation, I never fail'' said Beck with a menacing smirk. Butch crossed his arms and gave him a terrifying death glare that could even scare Buttercup.

''Well your not laying another hand on her or her sisters'' said Butch, in a demanding tone. Beck took a step closer to Butch and smirked. ''Excuse me but werent you created to kill the Powerpuff girls too? now you wanna save them? no wonder HIM had to create me, you've not the balls to do it yourself!'' Yelled Beck.

That did it. Butch tackled Beck and pushed him against the wall as he punched him. Beck simply shook it off and threw Butch, making him hit the opposite wall. ''BUTCH!'' Yelled Buttercup as she stared in horror, they were no match for him. ''We have to do something!'' yelled Blossom as she helped Butch up.

''I've got this'' said Brick as he walked up to Beck. Brick stared at him with a menacing glare. ''What you got Jojo?'' asked Beck with a grin. Brick smirked something fierce. ''I've got fire'' he said as he threw his arms out infront of him, two fire balls apeared on his hands. He threw them at Beck, attempting to cause damange.

Beck simply moved away rather quickly, he had Boomers speed. ''Try again'' he said tauntingly as he put his hands up in the air, causing a lightning bolt to rain down and head strait for him. ''Brick!'' yelled Blossom as she ran to him and pushed him out of the way, causing it to hit her instead. Blossom fell to the ground with a thud.

Brick looked over and ran to Blossoms side. ''No no! C'mon pinky, get up!'' he yelled. Blossom was lying in his arms, eyes closed and hardly breathing. Bubbles widended her eyes and began breathing heavily, Boomer put his arms around her to stop her from running to her. ''Blossom'' said Bubbles quietly as she prayed for her sister to be okay.

''Why are you even trying? you cant beat me. You'll all get killed in the proccess'' said Beck. All of the Jojo brothers stared at him and got ready for battle. ''You'll regret saying that'' said Boomer as he walked over to him. Beck smirked and crossed his arms. ''Ready for the fight of your lives?'' he asked with a cheeky grin.

The three boys stood in a direct line and smirked. ''Lets do this..''

**- CLIFFIE!**

**What drama aye? Well next chapter is the big fight! Will Blossom survive Becks lightning bolt? Will the boys win the battle? And will Buttercup GET FREE FROM THE CHAIR! :L**

**You'll have to wait and see.. ;)**

**You know you love me..**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	10. Sticks and Stones

**Breaking Down**

**- Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I changed this chapter like a million times but im glad with the turn out. Thanks to all of the reviews, your all so nice :3**

**On with the chapter...**

**Chapter Ten - Sticks and Stones**

**Last time on Breaking Down - Buttercup came face-to-face with Beck, Butch continued getting dreams leading him to Buttercups capture and the boys declared a battle against Beck.**

**Normal POV**

Brick, Butch and Boomer all stood in a line, facing HIM's so-called apprentice Beck. The battle was on. Bubbles and Buttercup were watching, hoping that they would make it through. Brick stared at Beck with a glare so cold it could scare even Buttercup, and with one quick move his arms lit up in fire as he put them out infront of him.

Brick threw a ring of fire towards Beck, but Beck sped out of the way and ran behind him. Beck pushed Brick from behind, causing him to hit the wall infront of him. Boomer groweld and tackled Beck to the ground, the two began throwing punches at eachother.

''Take this blue boy'' said Beck before grabbing his arms, sending an elecrical vibe to coarse threw him like lightning. Boomer screamed out and fell to the ground as the electicity rendered him paralized. Bubbles stared down in shock and stared at Beck with wide eyes. ''Time to kill a Powerpuff'' he said as he glared at the last standing Powerpuff girl.

Before Beck could do anything he was pulled to the ground, Boomer had grabbed his leg. ''What are we gonna do!'' asked Bubbles as she glared at Butch. He looked at Buttercup then back at Bubbles. ''Un-tie Buttercup, I'll take care of Beck'' he said before pulling Beck up by the collar. Bubbles ran over to Buttercup and began un-tieing her.

''Its about time'' said Buttercup as she held her wrists in pain. They looked over to the two remaining boys whom were fighting their hearts out. ''We need to do something, this guy is far to strong'' said Buttercup. Bubbles nodded in agreement as she watched the boys fight. ''Well all of us should be able to take him down but Blossom and Boomer are uncontious and Brick is down..theres nothing we can do'' replied Bubbles helplessley.

For the first time in Buttercups life, she felt helpless. There was no way they could beat Beck, his power was too strong. They needed a miracle, they needed something..anything. Butch stared at Beck, anticipating his next move. ''So Butch, your a Rowdyruff boy, what an honour. Why are you risking everything to save the three girls you were put on this earth to destory?" asked Beck.

Butch gave him a death glare and stared over to Buttercup. He felt weird whenever he laid eyes on her, he felt a need to protect her. ''Because I care Beck, sure I was supposed to kill her but has it ever happened? no. Thats why your here. I can kill her, its not a matter of power of strengh..I just cant kill her'' said Butch, speaking the thruth.

Butch always thought it was a matter of strength and power, all until last week when he had to spend quality time together. The universe was sending Butch those dreams to put them together, and it wasent half bad.

''I would say thats sweet but its not. Your clearly in love with this girl, you just cant see it'' said Beck. Butch scoffed and gave him an icy death glare. ''You dont know what your talking about'' he said. Beck smirked and shook his head. ''Oh I do. Why dont you just admit it? If you didnt love one of the Utoniums then why are you here right now? Why did you come to save her?'' asked Beck with a satistic smirk.

Butch reached his breaking point. He ran at Beck screaming and pushed him to the wall, baradging him with painful punches. All of his anger was coming out at once. Buttercup and Bubbles looked at eachother then back at Butch, they had to help somehow. Beck smirked and put his arms up in the air, calling on his lightning power.

Bubbles saw this and let out a giant sonic scream. Buttercup and Butch covered their ears as Bubbles screamed louder. Beck was blown back to the wall screaming. Bubbles stopped and began breathing heavily. ''Cheers blondie'' said Butch with a smile before turning his attention back to Beck. ''You mess with them, you mess with me. Your gonna regret your creation'' said Butch before kicking him and banging his head against the wall.

Brick, who had just regained contiousness, looked up at his brother and stood up. ''How long was I out?'' he asked the girls as he looked down at Boomers uncontious body. ''A while'' said Buttercup. The three of them looked at the boys, they were deep in battle, Butch was winning.

''Who's tough guy now?'' asked Butch with a smirk as he kicked him in the face. Beck responded with a punch to the stomach. Butch was whinded, but he wasent backing down. ''I have an idea'' said Buttercup as she smiled at Bubbles and Brick. She then explained her idea and looked over to Butch. ''Hang in there'' she said quietly as she glared at Butch, fighting for his life.

Buttercup ran up to Beck and stood infront of Butch. ''Come get me Beck'' she said with a smirk. Butch glared at his brother and Bubbles with wide eyes. ''What is she doing!'' he asked. ''Just stay with us on this one'' said Brick. Buttercup smirked at Beck and held her hands out. ''Come on, its me you wanted not Butch. Fight me'' she said.

Beck stared at her with suspisious eyes, he smirked and walked up to her. ''Gladly'' he said. Buttercup punched him in the face and avoided a few kicks. Beck swung his foot underneath her but Buttercup jumped it and punched him. The two were throwing punches and kicks at eachother. ''Where is she going with this?'' asked Butch.

''You'll see'' said Brick. Buttercup gave Bubbles a sly smirk before pushing Beck to the wall. ''NOW!'' she yelled. Brick and Buttercup covered their ears, as did Butch. Bubbles ran up to Beck and let out the biggest sonic scream ever, sending him flying out the wall. Bubbles smiled and flew out the giant whole that was now in the wall.

''Your up'' said Bubbles. Brick smirked and flew out the whole aswell. He stared at Beck, who was now standing, and put his arms out infront of him. ''Time to burn'' said Brick before screaming out. His entire body became enflamed, even his eyes were flaming. He pushed his arms out further causing a massive fire ring to circle Beck.

''Goodnight'' said Brick tauntingly as he clicked his fingers. Beck suddenly went up in flames causing him to scream out. After a few seconds the fire burnt out, and Becks body hit the floor. Butch and Buttercup ran out and whitnessed the death. ''We did it'' said Bubbles grinning. ''We sure did'' said Buttercup as she smiled at Butch.

''Thanks by the way, you realy came through for us'' said Buttercup. ''Any time'' said Brick smiling. ''What the heck happened?'' asked Blossom who made her way out the building with Boomer. ''Hey, your awake!'' said Bubbles smiling. ''Yup, what did we miss?'' asked Boomer staring at Becks body.

''Lets just say you didnt miss much'' said Brick with a smirk. All of the 6 then took one final look at the dead body of Beck before flying back to the girls house to treat the injuries that were caused.

**Blossom POV**

I put a bandage around Bricks bleeding arm. I cut the ecess bandage off and put it in the bin. ''Your done'' I said. Brick stood up and smiled at me. ''Thanks pinky'' he said. I smiled politely and sat on the coutch. ''You saved me out there, why did you push me out the way?'' asked Brick. I looked up at him and blushed slightly, but I hid it with my hand. ''Your stronger than me. You would have been alot more help than me'' I replied.

Brick smiled and walked over to me. ''You know thats not true'' replied Brick. We looked in eachothers eyes, it was the most awkawrd moment of our lives. I looked away and breathed in deepely. ''Well if it werent for you we'd probibly have been dead, I was being greatful and saving your life'' I said as I looked up at him. ''Well thanks, I appreciate it'' said Brick smiling.

I had never seen this side of Brick before, it was like he was a whole diffrent person. ''We should go see if the others are okay'' I said as I stood up. Brick nodded in resonce as we walked into the kitchen.

**Butch POV**

I was standing outside, getting some fresh air. I stared up at the sky and thought about what Beck said, he was right, there is a reason I helped them..and it wasent because of the dreams. It had to be something more, it just had to..

''Butch?'' asked a voice. I turned around to see Buttercup standing at the front door. ''Hey'' I said as I smiled at her. She walked over to me and stood beside me. ''I never thought I would be saying this but..thanks Butch. If it werent for you me and my sisters would be gone'' she said as she stared up at me.

''Dont mention it'' I said smiling. Buttercup looked away and sighed. ''Sorry you got wrapped up in all of this, I guess im the last person you would have wanted to help'' she said. I looked down at her and touched her cheek, causing her to look up at me. ''It was my choice to help you, I wanted to'' I said.

Buttercup looked up at me with a confused face. ''But why?'' she asked directely. I sighed and stared into her eyes. ''Because theres something about you Buttercup. I dont know what it is but I just needed to help you, I was put on this earth to kill you but I could never do it..I love you Buttercup'' I said.

Buttercup widended her eyes as the words came out of my mouth. I leaned down and pulled her into a kiss. She threw her arms around my neck and deeped the kiss. It was like the best moment of my life, and the most un-expected. I didnt plan on falling in love with a Powerpuff..it just happened.

I pulled away and waited for her to slap me or scream at me. ''I love you too Butch'' she said. I widended my eyes slightly in shock. I knew I love her but I never even dreamed she would love me back. We stood there in silence before pulling eachother into another kiss.

Sometimes you think you hate someone, then you realise you've liked them since day one..

**- Awwr :3 Was it worth the wait? please tell me what you think.**

**It took hours cause I kept changing the fight scene, I hope you like the turn out.**

**Thanks for reading, :)**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	11. Sometimes You Just Know

**Breaking Down**

**- Hey. Thanks for all the reviews, your all great :3 Glad you liked it. This chapter is basicly about the greens with a bit of reds, we'll see blues in the next chapter. Tell me what you think :)**

**Last time on Breaking Down - The gang defeated Beck, Blossom wondered why she saved Brick and Buttercup and Butch finaly admitted their feelings for eachother.**

**Chapter 11 - Sometimes You Just Know**

**Normal POV**

Butch and Buttercup stared in eachothers eyes. The tension was building up between the two enemys, or former enemys. Ever since the dreams Butch knew there was a reason he got them, he just knew. Of course he figured it was because they needed his and his brothers help to defeat Beck but it was more than that, he loved her..he just didnt know it yet.

Now he does. ''That was pretty intense'' said Buttercup awkwardly as she looked down at the ground. Butch nodded in agreement and looked down at the raven haired girl. ''We should probibly go back inside'' said Buttercup as she turned to open the door. Butch grabbed her arm and turned her to look at him.

''I know you didnt expect any of this, but neither did I. We arnt supposed to like eachother, its forbidden..according to Brick. But I dont care, I dont usualy care about girlfriends or any of that but your special'' said Butch.

He was speaking the truth. Butch had about 7 girlfriends in his life and they all turned out bad, Butch was never realy into them..well not like he was into Buttercup anyway. ''I didnt know you felt like that'' said Buttercup as she looked up at Butch. She had forbidden herself from falling in love since Mitch hurt her, but Butch was nothing like him.

She used to think they were exactly alike, that Butch would do something that bad. But now she knew they were two diffrent people, two diffrent souls. ''I do. Until last week I hated you, then I acctualy spent time with you. Sure, you have anger issues and you could probibly beat me up..'' started Butch, Buttercup laughed alittle at his comment.

''..But thats who you are and its who I am too. I thought you were just a pathetic Powerpuff girl, but everything I thought about you was wrong. Beck made me realise that'' said Butch. Buttercup looked up at Butch with sincere eyes. She had never seen him act like this before..it was new, it was intresting.

''I guess I was wrong about you too'' replied Buttercup. The two of them pulled eachother into a heart warming kiss. Butchs arms made their way around her waist. It was the most intense kiss of both of their lives. It would have been perfect if they had not been interupted...

''You two coming back ins-'' started Boomer. Butch and Buttercup pulled away and glared at the two blondes that were staring at them with wide eyes. ''Buttercup, what are you doing?'' asked Bubbles. The four of them stood in silence, taking in the awkwardness. Buttercup looked at Butch and then made her way past the blondes and into her house.

''Lets forget about this, come on'' said Boomer as they made their way back into the house. They walked into the living room to find Blossom and Brick chatting on the coutch. ''Hey guys, whats wrong with Buttercup? she ran up to her room and wouldnt tell me what happened'' said Blossom. Bubbles and Boomer looked at eachother awkwardly then back at the red head.

''She just didnt feel well'' lied Bubbles. Boomer and Butch nodded. The red heads glared at eachother and shrugged their shoulders before standing up. ''We should go'' said Brick.

''So..truce?'' asked Boomer as he stared at the girls. Bubbles and Blossom looked at eachother, then back at the boys they were raised to hate. ''Truce'' they said in unison. The boys smiled and made their way to the door. ''Well see you around'' said Brick before the boys left and closed the door.

''Never thought we would be civil with them..this has been a very wierd week'' said Blossom. Bubbles smiled nodding. ''Totaly'' she replied smiling as her thoughts shifted to Boomer. ''What would you say if I said one of the ruffs might have got kissed..'' said Bubbles awkardly. ''You kissed Boomer!'' asked Blossom in shock.

''Not Boomer!'' said Bubbles, slightly offended. ''You kissed Butch?'' asked Blossom with wide eyes. ''No! I didnt kiss anyone!'' said Bubbles. Blossom looked at her with confused eyes then opened her mouth in realisation. ''You mean..Buttercup? and..Butch?'' asked Blossom. The blonde girl nodded in responce.

''Well it was bound to happen sometime'' said Bubbles. Blossom nodded, she figured they would get together soon enough, just not tonight. ''So, how you feeling? You sorta saved Bricks life if you dont remember'' said Bubbles with a smile. Blossom smiled down at the ground and nodded.

**Blossom POV**

''Yeah..I sorta did'' I replied. I guess it was just in the moment, mabey I just wanted him to help my sisters..I dont realy know why I did it. ''We should go check on Buttercup'' said Bubbles, making her way to the stairs. I nodded in responce and headed towards the stairs.

Once we opened Buttercups door, we found her sitting on her bed watching TV. ''Hey'' I said as we walked in and sat beside her on her large green bed. ''Hi guys'' she said, not even averting her gaze from the TV. ''Listen, Bubbles told me what happened'' I said, that got her attention. She glared at me and threw a pillow at Bubbles.

''Hey! What was that for?'' asked Bubbles as she threw the pillow back at her. ''You spoke!'' yelled Buttercup as she pointed at Bubbles in a scolding manner. I watched them argue for a while, it was always me and Buttercup that got into arguments..it was sorta fun to not be on the recieving end.

''I had to, she would have found out eventualy!'' yelled Bubbles as she threw another pillow at Buttercup. ''Why did she have to know now?'' asked Buttercup, throwing the pillow back at her. ''Because you kissed Butch!..its hilarious!'' said Bubbles laughing histericely, gasping for air. ''No its not! and he kissed me..'' said Buttercup.

I smiled and took the pillow they were thrwoing back and forth, trying to stop them from doing it again. ''I dont care Buttercup, I think its sweet'' I said. Bubbles continued laughing like a 5 year old. ''Sweet? Its freeking histerical!'' said Bubbles as she rolled around the bed laughing. Buttercup groweled and put her fist in the air.

''I wont hesitate to hit you Bubbs'' she said threw gritted teeth. ''No ones hitting anybody! Bubbles stop laughing and Buttercup calm down!'' I scolded in my 'leader voice'. Bubbles stopped laughing and sat up, fixing her now messed up hair and Buttercup put her fist down and crossed her arms.

''Whatever'' said Buttercup as she stared at the TV. ''Lets just get some sleep, its been a long day. We can talk about this tomorow'' I said as I stood up. ''Fine, but we wont be talking about this tomorow'' said Buttercup as she lay down. Me and Bubbles smiled and walked out the door, to prepare for bed.

**Butch POV**

I sat in my room, staring out of the window. It had been one of the longest weeks of my life, and now I would be preparing for another one. I stared out the window and took a deep breath, thinking about Buttercup. I had so many memories of Buttercup, all of our battles, first day at school and just the general first time we met.

There was one memory that caught my mind, our first battle since me and my brothers had been recreated..for the second time..

_FLASHBACK_

_Butch faced his counterpart Buttercup. School had just let out and Buttercup pulled him aside, obviously to grill him about why he was back. ''Mind telling me why your here, in my school'' said Buttercup as she crossed her arms. Butch smirked and walked towards her. ''Because its about time I got an education..or mabey its cause I just wanted to see you again'' he said._

_Buttercup looked away and un-crossed her arms. ''Yeah well, your not sticking around. Me and my sisters have enough to deal with..we dont need you three'' said Buttercup. Butch took his hands out his pockets and narrowed his eyes. ''Were gonna be sticking around, whether you like or not'' he said, in a threatning tone._

_Buttercup groweld up at the boy she hated most since her creation. ''You always were a dick Butch'' said Buttercup with a death glare plastered on her face. Butch smirked and nodded in resonce. ''I would love to insult you more but I have to go meet Mitch..'' started Buttercup as she began to walk._

_She stopped once she was beside Butch and narrowed her eyes to him. ''..Oh and Butch, dont cause trouble here..or you'll have me to deal with'' finished Buttercup. She walked out of the school gates, Butch watched her leave smirking. ''This is gonna be a good year..''_

_END FLASHBACK_

Back then we didnt know how things would change. We didnt know that Mitch would break her heart, we didnt know that we would get new powers and we didnt know we would fall in love..we didnt know anything. Things are changing now, and its un-expected. Mabey its better this way.

''Butch, bed! School tomorow'' said Brick as he walked past my room. I looked over and sighed, oh how I hated school. I stood up and walked over to my bed, I lay down and closed my eyes. _Lets just hope tomorow will be easier.._

**- Whoo, hope you guys like it.**

**SOOO, were seeing some green looove. There will be more REDs and BLUEs next chapter also :3**

**NEXT TIME ON BREAKING DOWN: Butch and Buttercup discus their 'relationship', Bubbles faces Mitch for the first time since the attack and Blossom has some competition when Princess comes into the picture.**

**Peace outtt! Thankies for reading :3**

**- Adriana xoxo**


End file.
